


Flipping the Script

by thesassmaster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ...happy ending, Anal Sex, Anything to make Harry happy, Bottom Harry, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Harry wants to bottom, Insecure Harry, M/M, Niall's a good bf, Niall's never topped, Smut, Top Niall, Versatile realtionship...I don't know how to describe that, but he's good with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassmaster/pseuds/thesassmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't tell him though, Harry trusts Niall with his life, with everything but for whatever reason he can't bring himself to tell Niall this. </p><p>Or the one where Harry's always topped but now he wants to bottom and Niall just wants his Harry back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flipping the Script

**Author's Note:**

> This is a monster of a sex fic, I don't write short stories, ever. Sex and feelings woohoo.  
> Sorry if it's bad, smut isn't really 'my thing' but I really wanted to write this. I think I'm generally more of a top!Harry fan but more and more recently top!Niall is gaining my favor. And Niall is sexy as fuck so why not?!
> 
> Let me know what you think, I'd really like to know if this is any good... :) xxx

"Oh Harry ah ah ah... _fuuuck_ , _yes_ Ha- oh, oh shit," Niall arches up off the mattress, legs wrapped tighter around Harry's waist. The muscles in his thighs burn at having been up in the air, straining around his boyfriends' body for so long.  
His breathy, vocal encouragements urge Harry on, push him harder, and force him faster.  
Harry drives his hips forward, slams home into Niall's tight scorching hot body with more intensity as Niall's voice gets louder, his moans grow higher in their pitch. The blonde arches his back further, Harry worries that if that beautiful back of his bends anymore, it might break. 

  
He could tell Niall was close, could hear it in his breathing, could see it in the flush of his cheeks that ran down his neck, over his chest and shoulders turning him pink and warm with Harry's love and attention. He changed his angle; thrust his hips so he could get deeper, pummel Niall's prostate better than before. He knew he'd done it when Niall's nails tore down from his curls, scratched down the back of his neck, dug their blunt tips into the skin of Harry's back. Harry could imagine the violent, red marks that would be bright on his back till the next day. He tried to enjoy how Niall was marking him up, making Harry his but he couldn't lose himself in it. Not when Niall seemed to grow even warmer around him as Niall's ass clenched down on his dick.

It was velvety and hot, slippery and welcoming but Harry didn't feel welcome, instead he feels like he might be sick.  
Niall's moments from coming but Harry's orgasm is so far off it isn't even in the same galaxy, his stomach isn't even warm, forget bubbling hot, boiling with his need to release, he's not even tepid. He can't come when he doesn't feel it down to his bones, it doesn't feel good, sex right now, it hasn't in weeks, and he can't fake it.  
So he braces himself, waits for Niall to come and hopes he can talk himself out of this, hopes this doesn't hurt Niall too bad.  
  
"Haz- Haz...oh Harry, shit I'm-just-I-I-I," incoherent babbling, Harry wants to smile at Niall's actions, adorable and delirious but he can't. _Doesn't._ He pistons his hips just a bit faster, to the point where his back starts to burn and ache and sweat even more than it already was.  
Niall comes with a long, drawn out groan that sounds like Harry's name backwards then forward then backwards again, a few short ropes of come shoot across Niall's abdomen that quivers under the force of his orgasm.  
  
Harry decides to fake it, decides that will hurt Niall less than him not coming at all. He makes a show of choking on a moan, whisper-yells Niall's name as his hips stutter forward to a stop, pushed tight against the swell of Niall's ass. He pretends to be too weak to hold himself up, collapses onto Niall's slack body, he kisses the blondes sweat slick neck because he does feel bad about faking it, he wanted it to feel good, and he just can't tell Niall why he thinks it doesn't anymore.  
  
His blonde lover is out of it, and will be for at least another minute so Harry lifts his hips, slides free of Niall's body, rips off the condom, ties it off though that's not really necessary because there isn't anything in it that could make a mess of things, tosses it in the waste bin beside their bed, before rolling back to Niall.  
  
The other has shifted on his side so he's facing away from Harry, curled in on himself like a roly-poly. Harry settles behind him, wraps an arm around Niall's waist.  
He realizes that Niall's hurt or sad or upset, probably all three when he removes Harry's arm, pushes it off as he pulls his legs closer to his chest, shoulders set in a tense, rigid, dejected line.  
Harry knows he's in trouble.  
  
"Babe," Harry pushes up on his elbow, reaches a tentative hand out to touch Niall's shoulder.  
Niall shifts but doesn't turn around, doesn't look at Harry just moves so his hands are tucked under his head.  
  
"That's the 3rd time this week you've done that," Niall whispers, voice quiet but thick with tears and Harry hates himself for making Niall want to cry.  
"It's not a problem if I suck you off or if we just like rut against each other in the shower or something but..." Niall's voice cracks, "But having sex...if you're inside me it's like, it doesn't even get you hot. Am I not doing it for you anymore," Harry makes a painful sort of sound in the back of his throat, tries not to swallow his tongue. Niall rolls over onto his back, eyes pleading with Harry for the truth, but begging him to not let the truth be what Niall's accusing him of.  
"Are you not attracted to me anymore," Niall's lip wobbles as he looks up at Harry, eyes brimming with his unshed tears. Harry shakes his head as his heart cracks open in his chest, reaches a hand to stroke Niall's cheek, he leans in to kiss Niall's head, kissed all over his face as he repeats over and over again that "No, that's not it, of course that's not it."  
  
His boyfriend sniffles, rubs his nose on the back of his hand. He doesn't look convinced.  
"Then what is it," Niall whimpers, long eyelashes, thick and matted with his tears. Tears he still hasn't let fall, Harry hates himself for making Niall feel this low. Feels like the worst boyfriend in the history of ever for putting that awful, devastated, heartbroken look on Niall's perfect, beautiful face.  
  
He can't tell him though, Harry trusts Niall with his life, with everything but for whatever reason he can't bring himself to tell Niall _this_.  
Harry hangs his head, "Nothing," is what he says to Niall's miserable expression. It isn't nothing, definitely something but Harry _can't tell him_.  
  
Niall lets out a pained sort of sound, swallows down his sob and Harry's never heard or seen him like this. He scoots closer as Niall sits up, tugs him back when Niall tries to move away.  
"Feels like _something_ Harry...I-I-I feel like you don't _love_ me anymore,"  
  
Harry's face falls, he feels his mouth drop open, feels his heart jam itself up into his airway.  
"No Niall, oh my...no, absolutely not baby, never!" He pulls Niall against his chest, wraps his arms tight around Niall's shaky form. He kisses his blonde head over and over and over again, tilts Niall's head up so he can look at him. "That's...oh Niall no, I love you, I love you so much please don't..." Because Harry's always loved Niall and _will_ love Niall till the day he dies so that's completely out of the question.  
Niall's tears roll down his cheeks, drip onto Harry's chest, they feel like drops of acid on his skin.  
"Then why...Harry why don't you come if we have sex? Actual sex...why don't you like being inside me,"  
  
He sighs, heavy and frustrated, it's so lame but, "I can't tell you,"  
He's such a pussy, he knows he is and Niall doesn't deserve this. He deserves honesty and love and everything _but_ this. Harry's a coward, and Niall deserves worlds better than him.  
Niall rips himself out of his arms, moves so he's kneeling on the bed in front of Harry, so they're face to face. Harry's never felt smaller than he does right now under Niall's intense gaze.  
"Bullshit," the blonde is fuming, "If you can't tell _me_ Harry, _who_ _can you tell_?"

Harry wants nothing more than to flop back on the bed, bury himself in the sheets till this blows over and maybe if he's lucky Niall will just forget this whole thing.  
Actually no, more than that he wants to go back, go back in time to an hour ago so he can do this right, love Niall like he hasn't these past few weeks, blow his mind again and again and again because Harry's a lucky son of a bitch and Niall deserves to be worshipped like the masterpiece he is.  
He doesn't do any of that though, just tears at his hair, makes an agitated sort of sound low in his throat, "It's not that I _can't_...it's more that," he lowers his voice, mutters it under his breath, maybe Niall won't hear him, "I _don't want to_ tell you."  
  
Niall looks hurt. Like somebody just slapped him in the face.  
And even though Harry would never lay a finger on Niall in malice he figures he basically just did pop Niall one across the jaw, not physically--with his words.  
Harry expects Niall to leave, get up, walk away because Niall typically distances himself from the things that hurt him. He doesn't expect Niall to crawl closer to him on his knees, take Harry's face in his hands and look at him. Stare at him like he can see straight through to his soul, Harry has the brief thought that Niall probably can. Nobody gets him, sees him, _and loves_ him quite like Niall does.  
And then he feels stupid, so incredibly stupid because Niall is the person who knows him better than he knows himself, better than anyone else in the whole world, the person who Harry loves more than life, who Harry needs more than he needs air. Niall is the one who Harry's chosen to spend his time, his life with, if Harry can share this -- what he's feeling -- with anyone its Niall.  
  
He can see it in Niall's eyes that he can sense something's wrong with Harry. It's deeper, it's serious because it's bothering him and Niall forgets his hurt feelings in favor of making Harry better, saving Harry from whatever is plaguing that gorgeous mind of his.  
  
Niall brings their heads closer together, lays his forehead on Harry’s. He breathes out as Harry breathes in, they recycle each other's oxygen for a few moments before Niall gets his thoughts together. He rubs his nose along the length of Harry's, kisses the space between Harry's eyes and the younger of the two is struck for a moment by how fortunate he is to have the love of someone so special, someone like Niall.  
"You can talk to me cupcake, what's goin' on," Niall kisses across his cheek, up along his forehead before pulling back, tilting his head at Harry as he runs the tips of his fingers through the sweat-damp curls behind Harry's ears.  
  
His resolve is nearly all gone, he's gonna tell Niall because he can trust him with this. Harry just doesn't really know how to say it.

He opts for; "It's embarrassing," instead of what he actually wants to say.  
Niall smiles at him, soft and fond and gentle and warm and Harry remembers how the first time Niall ever gave him that smile was the moment Harry realized he was in love with him.

"I'm sure s'not _that_ bad," Niall tuts at him, nuzzles Harry cheek affectionately.   
  
He takes some time, needs a moment for himself. Knows that he could take all the time in the world and it wouldn't make his answer sound any more eloquent than it no doubt will or rather won't.

He isn't really one to blush but he can feel his cheeks heating up, ducks his head into Niall's neck. Niall laughs softly before, "Couldwemaybeswitchpositions." He says it so fast that his words run together and Niall, for lack of a better response huffs out an awkward chuckle.

"Could you repeat that," there's still laughter in his voice.

 

Harry sighs, long and suffering, mouth moves against Niall's cooling skin, "Could we maybe switch positions," it isn't any easier the second time he says it.

He hopes Niall gets it though because he really doesn't want to _explain._

"Whatcha mean like...you wanna bottom," There was this lilt to Niall's voice that Harry couldn't place. 

Thank god he understood though.

It feels like a weight being lifted off his shoulders, Niall knowing.

Something within him releases before recoiling even tighter because what if Niall says no?

Would Niall say no?

Harry has no idea, this isn't something they've ever talked about before, and they never had a reason to.

 

Harry's always been bigger, stronger, taller it made sense that he was on top during sex because of their very obvious size difference. It was easier. And it worked. 

They worked and Harry had always loved sex with Niall, everything about it, loved making Niall spasm and twitch and squirm and loved hearing how high pitched his keens could get before he let himself go completely and just started moaning and yelling and screaming with abandon, unchecked and deafening.

It just happened that way.

Niall was older but he didn't look it he had this untouched, virginal innocence about him that Harry couldn't wait to taint and ruin and debauch.

His wide blue eyes were ignorant to the workings of sex and intimacy so Harry took control, took the role with a smile, with a giddy, pounding heart.

 

Harry never minded, not until a few months ago when Niall started filling out, new musculature blossoming under flawless skin. It happened gradually but at the same time it didn't. Can something happen gradually and overnight? Is that possible?

The changes were shocking, stunning to Harry's hungry, appreciative eyes. 

His limbs became a bit lither, sinewy but not bulky, chest and shoulders broader, legs thicker and more powerful, jaw set, stronger.

He made Harry's mouth positively _water_.

 

Harry had always been attracted to Niall, he always saw his appeal, his beauty but the way his body changed made him different somehow.

His body was older now, _he_ was older. And with that new body came new things to explore. Harry wanted to explore it all, venture into new uncharted territory, places he hadn't mapped with his tongue or trekked with his fingertips. Niall was something he knew but now there was more to know and Harry was ready for an adventure.

His movements changed too, he gained confidence. He had a new fluidity and a sensuality to his walk, to his steps, the sway of his hips. It was... _sexy_ , the changes, his confidence... _Niall_ was sexy -- sexier.

 

He grew up good, well, matured nicely. But Harry always knew he would.

Harry was still the bigger of the two but...Niall, Jesus shit was he an absolute _stunner_ or what?

 

It was watching Niall, _his_ Niall turn into a man right before his eyes, grow up right beneath his palms that turned Harry on more than anything.

And Harry wanted to see what Niall could do. He yearned to be a victim to Niall's newly acquired masculinity. 

His skin tingled and burned for Niall to take and take and take from him, take it _all_ until there was nothing left. He wanted to see what Niall could do with those new muscles, his new strength. He was irresistible and Harry was not one of the unlucky ones who _had_ to resist Niall. Like the poor sods on the street, disgruntled friends or acquaintances who were limited to eyes only. You can look but you can't touch, Harry thrived off that.

Harry wasn't limited to merely looking, no rules applied to Harry. Niall was his, Harry could have him if he wanted and he did so he had him _all the time._

But it was different still.

 

 

Niall was still delectable and perfect, maybe even more so but Harry never stopped wondering what it would feel like if he was the one writhing on the bed sheets. He couldn't stop thinking about what it'd be like if Niall was inside him, above him, taking care of him like he undoubtedly would if given the chance, with his body working feverishly to get Harry off.

Harry had never felt such submissiveness, such a need to be made weaker so somebody else could be stronger like he had felt as Niall's body developed and grew and changed before him.

He wanted Niall to take control, he wanted to give up control, hand it to Niall to do with it what he would.

Harry wanted everything, all that Niall was willing to give and then some. He was desperate for it and had been for months.

 

He just hoped now that Niall wouldn't say no.

Harry nods his head in answer to Niall's question because yes, he does want to bottom.

He wants Niall to top so he can feel all that newness, all that _Niall_ inside him, feel it deep and hot and demanding, never ending. He wants to feel it for days. Harry wants it so bad, has thought about it so much it's become this incessant, pulsating buzz under his skin, this gnawing in his gut, this fever he can't sweat out.

 

Niall's quiet as he thinks, makes a soft noise of contemplation.

He can feel Niall nod his head above him. Harry pulls himself out of his hiding place, looks at Niall, eyes wide.

"Okay," Niall says, like he's still rolling the idea around in his head.

 

"Okay," Harry chokes it out, questioning and unsure. He doesn't believe it, how was it that easy? 

It couldn't be so he braces himself.

Niall looks at Harry then, really looks at him and Harry looks so scared it makes Niall's breath catch.

 

He moves even closer to Harry, places a kiss on the brunette's forehead. "Yes Harry, _oh-kay_ ," 

 

"Really," another question.

"Yeah really, jeez were you really that embarrassed to tell me that?!"

Harry shrugs his shoulders, lifts them till they touch his ears before dropping them with a huff.

"I thought you wouldn't...I mean we never...you _like_ bottoming why would you ever..."

"You thought that I wouldn't like the opportunity to make you feel good,  to give you what you want...Harry, that's silly,"

Harry thinks about it. Maybe it is silly, was silly of him to feel ashamed for wanting something so natural, so okay. Seriously they're dating, it's not like it's a bad thing that Harry's so desperately attracted to him.

"I'm sorry," he doesn't really know why he's apologizing but he still feels sorry...for something.

 

"No Harry don't be, shit don't be _sorry!_ You have _nothing_ to be sorry about..." Niall takes a deep breath, kisses the corner of Harry's mouth, "Okay, you're right I do love being fucked, I love the feeling of you inside me, filling me up but I've also never been the one doing the fucking so it's not like I have anything to compare it to....I've never been on the other end of sex but I'm sure it'll be fine...shit maybe I'll end up liking it better," Niall pauses, Harry watches the older boys' face change as he thinks and thinks and thinks some more.

Harry curls into him, Niall comes back down to earth, hums at him, "S'good thing I'm such a fast learner yeah," Harry snickers as Niall presses a heated kiss to his parted lips.

"And on top of that, I've had a damn good teacher, taught me all the ins and outs," Niall nudges his nose against Harry's, his voice gone dirty and gravelly. Harry's done for.

 

Harry shuffles awkwardly as his cheeks burn, Niall lights up proudly at  having made Harry react like that.

He's gone all shy and almost uncomfortable, Niall snickers as Harry tries to hide his face.

"Don't say things like that," 

 

Niall laughs again, louder, happier. He's _way_ too proud of himself, Harry doesn't know if he's completely okay with this, with Niall's cheeky, shit-eating grin. 

"Holy shit, look at you, oh my god you're blushing! Wow you don't blush...this is going to be _so_   _fun_! Being on the other end of dirty talk, I'm so excited, I'm gonna make you fucking  _squirm_ ,"

 

Harry stares at him with an adoring but quizzical look about him, is mildly frightened even as his stomach heats up at his boyfriends words. 

Niall seems so into all this, seems so game to give Harry the kind of pleasure that he's been giving to Niall for years now and that’s all Harry could ever ask for regarding this.

"Am I gonna regret this," it's almost mocking but in the most tender, loving way possible.

Niall scoffs at him, quirking an eyebrow at the other.

"I certainly hope not," he says as if he's offended Harry would ever think he'd do a bad job with this. And he has every reason to be, Harry shouldn't believe that Niall would do a bad job with this, he won't, he couldn't ever mess this up.

 

Harry returns the grin that Niall sends his way. He flops back to the pillows, sags into them when Niall crawls over him, moves to straddle one of his legs. He simply melts into it when Niall slides their mouths together, lips move with one another part lazy part excited.

Harry's already so lost in this, he feels small and vulnerable and wanted with Niall's body above his, with Niall in control and with his mouth working his the way he wants. It's brilliant.

 

When Niall makes to pull back, settle in beside him, Harry wraps his hands firm around his neck, tugs his back, forces their mouths back together properly, turns the kiss into something hot and heady, fervent.

"Don't stop," Harry sighs as Niall stares down at him. He watches the blonde boys eyes dilate, pupils blow out to consume his eyes almost entirely, only a mere sliver of cornflower blue left around the edges, "Please, need you."

 

"Like _right now,_ you sure,"

 

"Well yeah...I mean I didn't exactly come so,"

 

Niall snickers, face flooding with heat, "Oh yeah, sorry...forgot,"

 

He thinks for a moment before smiling brightly down at Harry. Niall grabs the lube that's still on their bedside table from where Harry tossed it not even an hour earlier. 

He scrabbles back to Harry after he has it, stares at the bottle in his hand. He stares at it so hard, like it might combust between his fingers if he looks away from it for even a second.

 

Harry squirms underneath him, watches his blonde boyfriend as he has a battle with their touch-heated lubricant.  
"Niall," Harry whispers unsure if he should even speak right now. Maybe Niall needs a minute.

The older boys head whips up, stares at Harry wide eyed and frightened.

Harry runs a hand through the loose hair hanging down on Niall's forehead. He scratches at Niall's scalp a few times before, "You don't have to do this, not if you don't want,"

 

And Niall looks at him then, like he's appalled with the mere concept of him 'not wanting to do this'. As if the thought of that is personally offensive to him because he _wants!_ He wants this because Harry does.

"Yes I do, you want this," and that's all the explanation he gives but it's also the only one Harry needs.

"I just need to think of all the things...all the things I need to do to make this good, right...special for you."

Niall lets out a deep breath, looks at a spot above Harry's head, fixates his gaze on the headboard for a while before sucking in a huge lungful of air through his nose.

He clears his throat, Harry tilts his head at him, "You ever done this before," Niall asks confidence back, pops open the lube with his thumb, pours a generous amount of the clear gel into his palm before tossing it away.

He settles himself between Harry's thighs, scoots forward till Harry spreads his legs shamelessly for him, lifting them to lay them on top of Niall's. 

 

Harry shakes his head because no, he's never been on the bottom before, just like how Niall's never been the one on top.

And when Niall's smile grows wider, head nodding with understanding, there's this cockiness about him that makes Harry wonder if they're role-playing.

He figures not because the way Niall's eyes are soft and shining when Harry thinks he can't see them, shows Harry that it's not arrogance, its pride.

Niall's proud of him, for having had the strength to share this with him. 

Pride in himself because he wants to do a good job, for Harry mainly but for both of them.  
  
Niall starts rubbing up and down his thigh, soothing circles with his left hand, distracting as his touch warms his skin and Harry hadn't been aware of the fact that he was shaking until Niall's grip was there to calm him down. 

The older boy comes closer, fingers move to his hip, thumb stroking in short lines across the bone as Niall leans over him, kisses him deeply. 

Works his tongue into his mouth, palm kneading circles into the side of Harry's hip, his teeth nibble gently at his bottom lip as Harry lets his jaw go slack, opens his mouth wider.

Niall smiles at the action, chuckles against Harry's teeth as he gets his tongue further into Harry's mouth. Harry being Harry pushes at his tongue like a tease snickers when Niall growls playfully at him, clamps his teeth down on Harry's tongue briefly before soothing the bite away with a sweep of his own. Laves at it till he feels Harry huff through his nose letting Niall know that it's fine, he's forgiven, please continue.

So Niall does, keeps working his tongue along every crevice, every dip, every corner of Harry's mouth till he's got it all recommitted to memory and Harry's panting like a boy who's just been thoroughly snogged which Harry has.

So well and wholly actually that he hadn't noticed how Niall had started testing his hole, had already tried this finger and that finger, opting for his fourth finger because that was the slimmest of the three he'd use...tip already pushed in and Harry's tight but not painfully so. It makes Niall's head spin thinking about how Harry probably fingers himself, more and more recently if their position was any indicator, leaving him with a little more give than Niall had had their first time together. (He was completely, totally, _dreadfully_ unaware about sex and the mechanics of it...Harry had loved that!) 

It's not till he gets to the second knuckle that Harry starts to squirm. But he doesn't make any attempt to stop him or make any sounds of discomfort so Niall presses the finger in to the base, remembers how Harry did it to him those first few times, slow and easy where he hardly even felt the sting. 

 

It isn't until he draws the finger out an inch that Harry notices the intrusion, stiffens, makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat.

Niall shushes his, presses the pads of his fingers into the juncture, the silky skin where thigh meets hip just a little harder because he learned that if there are multiple things going on at once the body will ignore some of them in favor of others. That's what the kiss was for, and the hip rub, distracting and enjoyable.

 

Harry breathes out slowly like he's trying to steady himself back out, Niall watches him, doesn't move his finger at all as he kisses along Harry's cheek, up and down his jaw.  
A deep inhale and another long, slow exhale before Harry's got himself in check again or so it seems. "Okay," he says, eyes screwed shut, fine sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead. Niall wonders if maybe Harry's getting himself a little _too_ worked up about this.  
"Okay go ahead, m'ready now."

But Niall doesn't move the finger he's got inside Harry, just kisses between his eyes till his eyebrows unknit themselves and his forehead de-scrunches, relaxes.

"Jus’ relax Haz...you can have a minute if you need it, there's no rush," 

Harry shakes his head, deep breaths still coming and going steadily.

"M'fine, you can put it in," he shifts his shoulders as he gets more comfortable and Niall can't help but smile at him.

"My finger," he asks resists the urge to move the one he's already got seated in Harry's ass, doesn't want Harry to freak out and hurt himself before they've even really started. 

Harry nods, Niall's proud that his kiss did such a good job distracting Harry, dude didn't even feel it till it was all the way in.

"Harry," cloudy green eyes focus on Niall's, he makes a noise of acknowledgement, "I've already got one in ya."

 

And Harry tenses slightly before his ass clenches down on the lone finger inside him, Niall swears he can't breathe as he feels Harry's body, Harry's hot, silky slick walls tighten around his digit, god Niall's never given it much thought buts it's gonna be amazing being inside that body, inside that heat! 

Shit Harry's gorgeous and Niall can't wait to make him lose his mind.

"Oh," Harry whispers and it's rather breathless for someone who's been so focused on their breathing. Eyes gone dark turn even darker still, mossy green simply saturated with arousal and lust, passion and desire and love. And something else that Niall identifies as trust. 

A whiney moan leaves his throat as his lips fall open, eyelids flutter closed and Niall can't resist that invitation. 

Moves his mouth back to Harry's as Harry's tongue pokes out to meet his, tangling, wrestling like two rambunctious kids hopped up on sugar within the safety of Harry's mouth, their lips meet, and close around their tangled, pale pink appendages.

It's then that Harry hikes a leg up over Niall's hip; the blondes' head goes fuzzy as he actually _feels_  the change in position as Harry's body moves around his finger, and he needs to be inside that. Harry gasps into his mouth, moans softly each time the finger inside him curls against his walls. Long fingers tangle in Niall's slightly shaggy hair, wild from already having had sex tonight, got a little more life to it and Harry's fingers tugging on it is only gonna make it...crazier.

 

 

He works Harry with that one finger for a while. In and out, in and out till Harry starts whining for more, high pitched and needy, Niall's obsessed with that sound. He needs to hear it again. And then again, and then some more. He just fucking _needs_ it!

He pulls out, slides his fingers together till they're all slippery, tests the tips of two of his fingers pressed inside, it took a bit more prodding but finally Harry's body gave way as his fingers were able to slide down past the second knuckle. Harry's dark eyelashes flutter, his lips morph into an 'o' of pure bliss as he begins to whimper softly, repeatedly.

Harry lets out a raspy moan when Niall separates his fingers a centimeter, then two, then three. He starts scissoring them, spreading them then closing the distance, kissing over Harry's face as he twisted on the bed. He licks along Harry's lips, a particular wide smile set on Niall's. 

It's unreal, indescribable feeling Harry's body stretch as a result of his fingers, his movements. Each motion had Harry's entrance growing wider, is it hot in here?! Niall feels like it's sweltering, _hothothot_ , god damn.

Harry's hips cant up as Niall nudges against his prostate; he'd been searching for it. It's like finding a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. How fitting, he is a leprechaun after all.

 

Harry moans loudly, brokenly as Niall taps his fingers against that glorious bundle of nerves buried deep inside his body. 

Niall bites his lip, swallows down his laugh, "Feel good babe,"

Harry groans erotically, "Yes," it's almost a sob, "So, so much better than my fingers."

Niall's dick twitches where it's wedged against Harry's hip. And Niall's prior suspicions are confirmed with Harry's words. Harry's been doing this to himself, he's wanted this and Niall had had no idea. He does now though, and he's just making up for lost time.

"I- ha-I-I love your fingers," Harry chokes out as Niall spread his fingers a little wider, pushing against Harry's ever-relenting walls. Niall's fingers are long, long and nimble, not _as_ long as Harry's but still, long enough to reach Harry's prostate easily. He crooks his fingers smoothly, pads rubbing gently against the slick molten heat of Harry's channel.

"Do you now," Niall hums as leans in to drop lingering kisses on Harry's parted lips. Harry’s bright red lip that are shiny and puffy from all the kissing and all the biting. He can feel Harry clenching and releasing around him, wiggling and squirming, Niall can feel it all from the inside out. He knows Harry, can feel how much he loves his fingers but Niall's never had the power in a situation like this and call him what you will but he really just wants to hear Harry say it. 

Harry nods his head frantically, erratically in answer. And when Niall starts moving his fingers against his prostate harder, tracing marks and scribbles and nonsense into it Harry starts flopping like a fish. Head tossed back in ecstasy, jaw unhinged, tongue out lapping against his bottom lip and he looks so gone but Niall's never found him more bewitching.

"N-Ni-Ni," Harry huffs, tries and fails to form his name. 

Niall smiles, sucks on Harry's jaw, "Do you feel that," Niall moves the hand from Harry's hip up to brush the damp clumps of curls off Harry's sweaty forehead. His middle finger moves over that golden sweet spot, that wonderful treasure in short lines, quick passes. 

N. 

I.

Smirks against Harry's cheek as the younger boys breath catches. 

A.

"Harry," Niall's voice is hot, soft but scalding against Harry's already sweltering skin. 

L.

"Tell me you feel that,"

L.

" _N-Niall_ , oh my god Niall," Harry tosses his head around, sucks in a breath as he feels it, Niall shushes him.

"That's mine," Niall breathes as he retracts his fingers slightly, sneaks the third and final finger in, loves the squeeze, the resistance of Harry's hole as he pushes them inside.

 

Harry whimpers as three fingers start to stretch him open, prep him for Niall.

"Yours," Harry whines, Niall loves him, swears to God he loves this guy more than anything else in the world.

"All yours..." Harry's eyes are so murky but so bright, there's a light shining through the dark of his boyfriends' eyes.

Harry arches his neck, gaze heavy as he beckons Niall back in wordlessly.

Harry's fingers latch around Niall's neck, dig into the blades of his shoulders, he tilts his head as Niall kisses him. 

His leg wraps tighter over Niall's back as the older boys continues to stretch him, Niall's name seared into his prostate, like a tattoo that Niall so lovingly inked on his insides, Harry hopes it never fades, permanent. Not like that stick and sponge shit he remembers from fairs and carnivals, birthday party goodie-bags when he was a kid, he wants Niall's name inside him forever.

 

He circles his arms around Niall's shoulders, tugs him till their chests collide and their cocks rub together between them, sweet, sweet  _friction_.

"Love you," he gasps into the minuscule space between their mouths. Niall grins at him, but it isn't taunting, it's happy, sweet and earnest.

"Love you back," Niall whispers against the dimple on his left cheek. "Gonna make you feel so good,"

 

"Niall," Harry whines, a bit more pitiful and wrecked than he would've like but whatever. He's ready, he's so ready, and he can't wait anymore. He doesn't want to, "Niall, Niall please."

 

"Shh love, you're okay," is what Niall says and Harry knows he's okay, he's just impatient. But it calms him down all the same, Niall's voice is dark like thunder, smooth like rain, together it's the perfect storm and Harry wants to get struck by lightning, wants to get caught in the rainfall.

His fingers are gone a few moments later, he wipes them on the bed and Harry feels the chill. He doesn't like how he can feel the air licking at his stretched opening so he clenches down on nothing so he doesn't have to lose the heat.

 

Niall gets up, realizing he forgot something, "Condom, condom, condom," he mutters under his breath as he searches for the box he could've sworn they just opened. He tosses dirty clothes to the side, looks under the bed and if Harry weren't so freaking aroused right now he'd find it assuming.

Niall's stark ass naked, standing in the middle on their large bedroom, snapping his fingers as he tries to jog his memory. 

He isn't freaking out; it strikes Harry as he watches him. Niall's a pretty chill person but shouldn't he be a bit more...nervous? He seems perfectly fine but Harry supposes that's a good thing, one of them should keep their wits about them and it certainly isn't going to be Harry.

Niall leans back over him, palms flat on the mattress beside Harry's stretched out form, tilts his head as Harry blinks up at him all starry-eyed and sweet, he squirms with a smile, "Condoms," Niall questions, Harry points to the other side of the room. And sure enough, there they are under one of the windows multiple foils still remaining in the long silver packaging.

Niall makes a sound of realization, kisses Harry's cheek in thanks as he scurries across the room to get them. Niall gathers them with a smile, crawls back on the bed and settles over Harry like he never left, there's such an ease about him that if Harry didn't know any better he'd have sworn Niall had done this before.

Niall rips one of the packets free from the others, tossing the strip to the side, he opens it with ease, smirks as he feels Harry's heavy gaze watching every one of his movements with slow, lust darkened eyes.

Knowing Harry can't tear his eyes away from him or his movements, Niall makes a show of rolling the condom down his length, two fingers secure it at the base, Harry's eyelids slip to half mast, lazy and aroused his tongue licks his lips hungrily. The lube is next, he snatches it up, pops it back open to slick up his cock. Runs his hand over the whole of it so it's good and wet, tilts his head back and moans for Harry's benefit as he slides his fingers up and down, up and down and around, squeezes and pumps, he could come just from this, he’s so wound up. But Harry grabs at him as he groans, tips his head against the pillows, back lifting and curving sinfully off the bed.

Niall kisses him, sucks and nibbles at those delicious lips of Harry's, pulls these wonderful, intoxicating breathy sounds from his boyfriend. His heart swells and his stomach swoops as his dick twitches.

Niall grabs at the back of Harry's thighs, pulls Harry till he scoots down towards him on the bed as he lifts his legs to wrap them around his waist. Niall sneaks a pillow under Harry's raised hips.

He smooth’s his hands up from Harry's hips, over his stomach, tweaks his nipples with his thumbs as his hands move up the beautiful body under his.

He cradles the side of Harry's head in one hand as he moves the other back down, never breaking their kiss even as he takes his cock between his thumb and forefinger, guides it to Harry's hole, puckered at the edges, stretched for him so beautifully and Niall's never, in his whole life seen a better sight. Niall's never given being on top a second thought, it was one of those things that just didn't cross his mind because Harry was there and Harry always took the lead, took care of him but now Niall's got the chance to return the favor. Pay Harry back for all the pleasure, all the mind blowing, body numbing orgasms he's given him over the years, this is something Niall never imagined he'd want but now that it's here, now that he has it -- Harry laid out in front of him like a gift, like an offering, a precious treasure -- Niall's never wanted anything more.

He touches the tip to Harry's hole, rubs it along the rim as few times, Harry chokes as he tries to breathe in.

"Ready," Niall asks in a whisper. Harry nods his head, eyes wide and needy. Niall pauses when he sees Harry's eyes mist over.

"Hey, hey, hey" Niall murmurs softly, gently, taking Harry's warm face in his hands, strokes the skin of his neck and cheeks. "Babe...what's the matter."

Harry sniffles, wipes at his eyes like he's annoyed that he even started tearing up in the first place.

"M'sorry, I'm sorry I just..." Harry takes a deep breath. Niall moves his lips over Harry's forehead, flutters kisses down the side of his face. He pulls back to look at Harry, eyes soft so Harry knows he's safe, whatever he's got to say is fine with Niall. He just wants to make it better, make it good.

He coughs, "I've just wanted this so bad...for so long and I'm just...happy, yeah sorry, jus’ happy s’all."

"Oh Harry," Niall laughs softly, fondly as he kisses his forehead, pecks his lips till his smile turns into a full-fledged, toothy grin, the one Niall loves. 

Niall moves to grab Harry's hand in his, laces their fingers together as he settles them on the pillow Harry's laying on.

"I'm okay, go ahead," Harry says, urges Niall on.

 

He pushes the head in, meeting a bit more resistance than he expected. Niall's airway squeezes, oxygen being cut off as he feels Harry's body spread for him even as it clenches, tries to push him back out. Harry groans, loud and filthy as the first inch breeches the fortress that is Harry's body. Harry nearly loses it as the head of Niall's dick puffs out inside of him, seems to grow bigger as it forces his walls to spread around it, makes room inside Harry's tight body.

The hand that isn't clasped tight in Niall's shoots up to clutch at Niall's bicep, nails dig into reddened skin, fingers grip the jumping muscles underneath. 

He keeps making these absolutely wrecked, sobbing sounds that make Niall's mouth water. And as much as he wants to just delve all the way in, see how loud he can make Harry scream he doesn't. He won't ruin this for Harry, and he definitely won't hurt him. It needs to be special, if Harry's wanted this for as long as he's saying then he deserves long and slow, perfect and memorable.

  
So he takes his time as pushes all the way inside, settles for a moment once he's sheathed to the hilt, balls snug against Harry's bum. He has to focus on breathing because it's too hot, too tight being inside Harry and it's all consuming, so much so that he can't make himself breathe properly so he stops and thinks about it as Harry gasps and arches below him. Niall gives them both a minute as they acquaint themselves with the wonder of this. Harry adjusts to the stretch as Niall gets used to the breathtaking clinch.

He flutters soft kisses all over Harry's face as he starts to move, slowly in and out. Harry keeps gasping, painful and ruined and Niall’s worried that he might choke, so he kisses his throat as he sneaks his hips back, holds them there as he nuzzles Harry’s neck.

“Harry, breathe,” Harry coughs wetly as he tries to comply with the gentle command. “Easy, you’re okay, just breathe for me,”

It takes a moment, just the two of them breathing each other’s air, Harry panting, as the sweat starts to bead at his hairline, Niall’s never seen him look more beautiful. He’s so completely _not_ put together but it’s extraordinary, wonderful. Harry’s falling apart, under him and Niall’s making it happen, that’s an ego boost if ever there was one.

And when his hips slide back in, Harry’s body expands around him, suctions him inside till he’s fully sheathed once more, they both moan brokenly. Harry’s eyes close blissfully, as the remaining pain seeps away, makes way for the pulsing, white hot pleasure. Fuck it's even better than Harry ever imagined it'd be. It's so much better. Slow little rolls, easy figure eights is how Niall moves his hips until he has to get deeper, has to get more of this Harry. The brunettes nails track down his back, claw at his skin at the teasing, barely there movements of Niall’s hips. His head moves constantly on the pillow, hair tossed around like a haphazard halo as other pieces cling to the sweat on his forehead and the side of his face. He looks crazed, deranged and wild but also stunning and Niall sort of wants to devour him.

Niall realizes what Harry was always talking about, how it’s so hard to go slow, how it’s hard sometimes to remain gentle because right now, he just wants to see how stupid he can make Harry. He just wants to thrust and pound and snap till Harry’s crying and whimpering, till he can’t go any faster and Harry can’t take anymore but is still begging for just that. _More._

It’s this primal, animal instinct that he didn’t know existed in him till now but he fights it back because _Harry_.

Harry’s first time like this shouldn’t be rough and vicious, he wants special, wants perfection so he fights against himself, pushes the manic beast inside him back down to keep it slow and delicious and extensive for Harry.  
And he does, it’s torture, he drags his dick out, makes Harry wait for it, till he pushes his hips forward again, it’s just the side of teasing but the long, heady grind of it, makes the burn deeper, makes the heat hotter, makes the sweat stickier as their bodies shake together. Harry’s not convinced that Niall hasn’t done this before but he doesn’t think about it any further not as Niall tightens his grip on Harry’s hip, steadying him as he pulls out and in, driving Harry wild. Their lips meet as Niall changes his angle. It takes a great deal of energy to lift his legs higher so Niall can get deeper but once he does, it’s fucking magic.

Niall finds his prostate a few drawn out thrusts later and Harry thinks he’s gonna throw up it feels so good. He clings to Niall’s back as if that could keep him from losing it, it doesn’t but still he holds on.

“NiallNiallNiallNiall,” Harry gasps his name on repeat as Niall groans deep in his chest, lips attached to the hinge of Harry’s jaw, mouthing and sucking, forming a hickey that Harry’s gonna love come morning. Bright and visible and so prominent against his skin, Harry will think it’s awesome, Niall tainting his body with his love but right now he can’t even _think._

“Can you…Ni, can, can harder,” Harry squeaks just as Niall drives into his prostate, hard. “Yes, yes Niall,” Harry moans.

Niall presses closer, forces their bodies together as his hips continue to move, their chests rub together creating a perfect friction for Harry’s poor, neglected cock. Hard and stiff, red and untouched, Niall’s toned stomach grazes Harry’s dick as he rocks their bodies together, each push makes Harry whimper, that’s a sound Niall loves.

Their bodies are like live wires when they touch, it’s electric when they move and their skin catches and their sweat mingles, shocking and jolting as they become one person, one amazing entity.  
When Harry starts rocking his hips back to meet Niall’s measured drives, Niall takes the hint and goes just a little bit faster, a little bit harder, angles himself to get a little deeper.

Forcing himself into Harry’s prostate with every thrust as he builds a steady rhythm, one that satisfies the both of them, gets them off on this fresh, enchanting experience. He alternates between shallow and bottomless thrusts, as his picks up speed.

Harry’s legs spread a little wider of their own volition and Harry’s too gone to even be in control of his body’s movements at this point. Niall sucks behind his ear as he takes advantage of the change. It’s a little more accommodating now, he can go deeper, he can go all the way in, push in till Harry can feel him in his stomach, in his throat, all over and intoxicating.

“So fucking perfect Haz,” Niall grits out, teeth clenched before his mouth moves to chew at the birds tattooed on under Harry’s collar bones. “So tight and hot and gorgeous,”

Harry answers with a moan, loud and unchecked as he unwinds his hand from Niall’s and removes the other from the raw skin of the blonde’s back, to splay them on the rumpled sheets on either side of them, he tugs and grips till his knuckles are white and Niall moves inside him, long and hot.

Everything in him burns, and shakes as Niall drives them closer and closer to the edge of oblivion. It’s the drag of Niall’s blunt cockhead, sharp and dirty inside him, against the deepest, most private reaches of his body, nobody’s ever been so close to him as Niall is right now and it’s too much for Harry’s weak, sex addled brain to handle. It’s how he can practically feel the skin that’s folded back from Niall’s tip, how it skirts across his walls, rubs against his prostate with every movement Niall makes, it’s that and everything else, Niall above him, inside him, all fucking over him that’s driving Harry absolutely, bat-shit crazy.

Niall’s hands fit along his hips, move over him like he can’t decide where to touch because he wants to touch everywhere, they pull Harry up so he’s propped up against the pillow under him, and damn that’s, _shit balls, holy mother_ that’s too, _wow_.

“Niall,” Harry’s voice is soft but it’s a whisper so muddied with lust, so filthy and grimy with the passion of this that Niall feels his dick twitch inside his boyfriend’s body. The mere sound of Harry like that, it’s the foulest of sins, the richest of delights. Niall’s in heaven but at the same time is on a one way track to hell.

_He loves it._

“So, so close, Niall, fuck I’m” Nialls never been the one to make somebody lose their shit, but being on the other end of Harry’s crazy is maddening, it’s, he could do this all the time.

Normally it’s him being spoiled to sobs but being on the other side of this is a sort of phenomenon that Niall can’t explain. He can’t put this feeling into words even if he tried.

Niall's head spins as his orgasm grows closer, creeps in and settles heavy and hot in his stomach. He feels his balls draw up tight; cock begins pulsing inside Harry's heat. Harry's moans change, turn to near sobs, he’s close too Niall can tell.

Niall reaches between them, takes Harry's heavy reddened, weeping prick from his stomach, and tries not to get lost in the string of translucent precome that clings to Harry's abs, to the body of the butterfly as Niall picks it up off his stomach as wraps his fingers around his girth.

Harry gets frantic though as Niall tries to stroke him through to his climax, Harry bats his hand away, shakes his head a few times as he babbles blindly, "No, no, Niall no want this...just this, just you, come off just you," 

Niall complies, takes his hand away only to place it on Harry's lower stomach, presses down till Harry whines as it only makes what's going on inside him that much more intense, sensations multiplied, maximized.

He mouths at Harry's jaw, licks down his throat before he sinks his teeth into the juncture that connects his neck and shoulder, biting and sucking till Harry sees stars, “So good Harry,”

His dick twitches between their gyrating abdomens as he comes and comes hard with a drawn out cry of Niall’s name. Harder than he ever has before, his body jerks off the bed, arches to form a beautiful, elegant curve that’s all tan skin and tattoos and the man Niall’s in love with. His thighs tremble, stomach quivers and Harry _can't_ breathe.

Niall comes mere seconds later, hips push forward, deep into Harry as they stutter to a stop, moaning to Harry, for Harry, about Harry, always Harry. Harry clenches tight, vicious and vice-like around Niall's throbbing cock, milks Niall through his orgasm, keeps him coming as their bodies pulse and beat together.

Both their heads spin for quite some time later and Niall doesn’t move from Harry for a good few minutes. He revels in how he’s smaller so he can’t crush the other like Harry sometimes threatens to do after both of them are boneless and dizzy and Harry doesn’t have the energy to roll off of him or hold himself up any longer.

He realizes he’s still buried deep inside Harry when his dick starts to soften and Harry whines at how sensitive he is now. Bats him away with an adorable pouty face and a whimper when Niall pulls out and his body gives an involuntary jerk, too much stimulation and Niall totally did that on purpose. But the blonde just smiles down at him, happy and a little cocky, kisses Harry’s cheek as he gets rid of the condom.

He scrambles back to Harry because the thing about Niall and sex is that he hates being separated after the fact, once Harry’s out of him he isn’t allowed to leave because the afterglow cuddles is where it’s at if you ask Niall. Harry doesn’t mind.  
  
They settle in under the covers, hearts just starting to calm down, skin still thrumming happily, Harry pulls Niall closer so they're chest to chest, living off each other's air.

Harry feels complete, _satisfied_ and complete and he's about to let Niall know just how much this meant to him when Niall's thick, sleepy accent cuts through the stillness.

"I've been so selfish," 

Harry moves his head closer so they're sharing a pillow, wraps his arm tighter where it's around Niall's waist. Wishes his grip, their closeness could assure Niall that Harry doesn't see it that way. 

Niall…selfish?

Never!

Harry would never, not in a million, billion; trillion years think that about Niall. He's the single, most generous, thoughtful lover that Harry's ever had. Granted Harry's only had one, Niall but that's irrelevant.

The blonde isn’t looking at him; he’s focused on a spot on Harry’s chest, eyes stuck on where the sheet is pooled just below the antennas of Harry’s butterfly tattoo.

"Niall," Harry chastises softly, "No, don't, don’t do that...please don't."

Niall snuggles closer, presses himself completely against Harry as he looks up at him through his eyelashes. "I have been though. I mean," Niall looks angry with himself, "What kind of boyfriend am I to have not seen that you were unhappy with our sex life."

 

Harry butts in, "I _was not_ unhappy with our sex life," and he wasn't, really he just wanted something different. Wanted to try something new, wanted to feel Niall the way Niall had been feeling him all these years.

Niall doesn't listen, barrels on as if Harry hadn't even spoken. "Am I really that self-absorbed?! This is a give and take, it's not one-sided, there's no excuse for me not noticing it! I _should've_ seen it,"

Harry nudges his nose against Niall's when the blonde stops talking, "Okay first of all," he tilts Niall's chin up, holds it between his fingers, flutters a kiss over Niall's pursed lips. "You are _not_ self-absorbed, or selfish or any of the other things that are running through that pretty head of yours," Harry drums his fingers against Niall's temple. Niall bites his lip as a smile tugs at them.

"Besides," he brushes Niall's hair across his forehead, "I didn't want you to see it. I kept it inside, kept it from you so please don't beat yourself up over this, its fine. Baby look at me," Niall flits his eyes up where he had just tried to hide them from Harry's intent, heavy but loving gaze. "Please, _I'm fine,"_

 

Niall huffs but kisses Harry's chin, cuddles against his chest, "I still should've seen it and I'm still sorry."

Harry wishes he could dislike how dreadfully stubborn Niall is but alas it's one of those things that makes Niall, Niall...makes Harry love him all the more.

"Niall,"

"Harry," Niall rebukes but smiles when Harry's eyes narrow, gives him a look. "Just accept the apology."  
"Babe you don't need to be sorry tho-"

"Harry," Niall whines with a laugh, hits his boyfriend’s well-muscled chest lightly.  
  
Harry holds a hand up in surrender, "Okay, okay apology accepted," Harry chuckles as he pulls Niall closer, angles his head so he's talking right against Niall's grinning lips. "And I forgive you for being an inconsiderate, self-serving, utterly selfish prick who only ever thought about his own needs,"

Niall laughs, smile growing wider as he nods his head, "Good,"

"Better now," Harry sighs and knows it's a yes before Niall says anything because of the way the blonde is smiling. The way he leans against him, tugs at Harry till their mouths press together.

Niall bites his lip as he shakes his head, "Love you,"

"I love you more," and in it is everything Harry can't put into words, all the things he can't articulate properly. 

_Thank you._

Thank you for tonight, thank you for doing this and loving me and taking care of me. Thanks for one of the best nights of my life, thanks for happiness, for _making_ me happy, I've never been happier than I am right now with you.

And just as Harry can feel Niall's body relaxing into sleep, the blonde having rolled over so his back is snug against Harry's chest, Harry has to check something. He feels bad for rousing his boyfriend from his sleepy state but he has to ask, needs to know.

"So uhm you're really, hey Ni," Niall snuffles into Harry's arm, twists his head so he can peer at Harry over his shoulder. Drowsy blue meets peaceful green, eyes smiling as Niall hums when he's awake and coherent enough to absorb what Harry's saying. "You promise you're really okay with this yeah,"

Niall nods his head slowly, blinks lethargically, and stifles a yawn. "Yeah," the stifling doesn't go so great, it breaks out, makes his jaw pop as Harry snickers at him. "I mean I'm totally fine being verse if you are," Niall tilts his head for a kiss, one that Harry gladly gives him. Soft and sweet, just a brush of tired smiles but it’s beyond perfect. Niall bites his lip gently when they part; he looks so happy, so content that Harry finds his mouth running dry. "We can switch on and off and I'm sure we'll hit a stride and it'll be awesome and our sex life will be aces for the rest of our lives, yeah," Niall nods at him, Harry chuckles but returns the shake of his head fondly. Niall makes a pleased sound, extends his arm behind him as he gets comfy back on his side. 

"Pound it," he sighs, hand closed in a fist. Harry can't contain his snort, but indulges his lover, touches their knuckles together lightly, bumps his fist against Niall's, stomach heating up, heart giving a kick in his chest at Niall's quiet _‘Woo, alright’_.

They exchange sleepy sounds for a few minutes; Niall's body goes soft, seeps into the sheets, into Harry's strong hold. "A guy could get used to this,"

And yeah, Harry can too. He had absolutely _no_ qualms about this new, developing arrangement. He gets to be shagged silly and can still play protector, snuggle up to Niall, hold him close, keep him safe and warm and happy. They can't be, aren't defined by the roles they take in sex, that doesn't determine who they are and how they act with each other, how they feel. It's just, something new, a script rewritten, but their ending is still the same. Always the same -- happily ever after.

He can hear it in how Niall says it, that he's good with this arrangement because he can make Harry feel good and fucked and still get cuddles when all is said and done.

  
Harry feels his stomach do a gentle tumble the longer he thinks about Niall's words and what they mean, wraps both his arms around Niall's middle, snuggles his face in between Niall's shoulder blades, kisses the back of his neck softly. Niall snickers at Harry's behavior, almost silently as slumber settles into his bones and more than anything Niall loves that a switch up during sex is all it took to get his Harry back.

Niall had missed him.

  
***  
So Harry and Niall find a new rhythm, they do hit a stride as Niall knew they would.

One where Harry tops Monday, Wednesday and Friday and most weekends and Niall takes Tuesdays and Thursdays and most late afternoon naps that turn into something more involved than sleeping. And other times Harry takes the afternoon 'nap time' moments and Tuesdays and the lazy morning fucks because Niall's feeling a little low and needs Harry to pick him up, show him how extraordinary Harry thinks he is. 

And then there are the times where Harry needs to be taken care of so Niall takes the lead, sometimes it's only a Monday or just a Saturday tumble between the sheets after they’ve spent the night out with their friends but other times its 4 days in a row, Niall doesn't really mind either way.

Most times they don't have a schedule at all but they still manage to have a rhythm because they're happy taking turns and they're happy with each other so who tops and who bottoms doesn't really matter and who takes which role more often is hardly worth a debate because Niall thinks it's all even, equal in the grander scheme of things and Harry still loves making Niall scream...he just enjoys being the one screaming every now and then too.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who reads Long Winded Winters, sorry that I haven't updated yet.  
> I guess this is sort of to make up for that...  
> This latest chapter is giving me a hard time, it's just not working! Bear with me, I'm working on it xx


End file.
